Two worlds
by Red IronDragon
Summary: When a standard extermination operation goes to hell Private Sera Hammeron is left behind The queen of the colony she was suppose to destroy has her saved. Why? (warning future lemons M/F pairings Language)
1. Bug Hunt

"Just breath and relax, Just breath and relax, Just breath and"Sera was whispering as she held on to the seats bars as the drop ship she was riding in dove through the atmosphere of the jungle planet BG-134, or as it was commonly called because of its dense forests of different types Amazonia. She was dropping with Kilo 7 squad. All she knew was that there had been a xenomorph outbreak that had originated in the planets only city. Amazonia was a scientific jackpot but companies like Weyland-Yutani cared only about mining every penny they could out of it. Sera looked towards Samuel the medic of the squad. She was wishing that she had taken those flight sickness or, stomach sealer pills as most marines called them,. Samuel looked back at her with a nervous smile but immediately grimaced as a large shudder ran trough the ship. Sergeant Johnson a man with 8 bug that he had offered her hunts under his belt didn't strap in he just rode the whole thing standing up in the doorway to the cockpit chatting with the pilot. Nikki Litonning equipped with the squads smartgun just looked angry as always. She was nicknamed the Russian witch because of her heritage and her attitude. then there was Drake Mcgunnin, a Irish american and the third new recruit in the squad.

There were a few others she didn't really know and most of them called her the little fish because she was the smallest person in the squad and she came from a family of fisherman. Even now she could see a few point at her and call her that name saying the fish couldn't handle a little current. Sergeant Johnson came down from the cockpit and everybody but a few careless marines shut up. Johnson just stared at the three marines until they released He was looking at them then they immediately shut up with scared expressions on their faces that made almost everyone else laugh Johnson then walked to the bay door and announced " listen up Marines ETA is in 2 minutes I want all weapons loaded grenades properly stowed, motion trackers on and please for the love of god Mcman don't set yourself on fire by using too much fuel in your flamethrower again." With that he yelled out loud" lets go Bug hunting" which got a loud Hoo Rah all around.

The drop ship among the 5 others carrying 14 marines each did not go unnoticed as it zoomed across the sky looking for a place to land. Both survivors looking out barricaded windows and holes in walls saw the ships and they were filled with joy at the thought of rescue. The xenos noticed too and screeched at the screaming metal buckets that went overhead. Something deeper inside the earth something that had been here for hundreds of years noticed too...and it was waiting.

Sera took several deep breaths while Samuel offered her a breathing apparatus. Amazonia's atmosphere was much more oxygen rich then most planets because of the large forests. It often took a few hours to get use to the environment. As she handed the apparatus back to the medic Johnson called for the marines to move off the landing pad and into the city. According to radio broadcasts from a few survivors the largest concentration of buggers was in the research facility where Wey-Yu were developing new medicines and inventions. Everbody grouped together and moved through the deserted streets. The 14 soldiers most never having hunted bugs before were filled with a nervous excitement. They came around a street corner when a man in ragged clothes looking like a skeleton walked towards them holding a old pump shotgun. He looked at them like they were the fucking gates of heaven complete with the choir of angels. Johnson had two marines escort the civvie back to the ship.

After an hour of hiking Sera was walking besides the sergeant when he muttered.. to her she suspected" Something's wrong. We haven't seen a single xeno since we landed. On all my other hunts we would be eyeballs deep in the bastards fighting for our lives." The sarge looked at the rooftops of the buildings looking like he was expecting a horde of living killing machines to come flooding over them. That was when some shouts came from the back. A few of the marines Sera didn't know started running across the street yelling "theres one" and " kill the bastard". Johnson ordered them back in formation but they were already entering a alley. the sarge cursed" Samuel, Sera, Will, Chin you go get those dumb asses so I can shove my foot up their asses now!" With that the four followed behind the three marines who had ran off. That left 5 people on the street.

Sera led the way as they searched for the lost marines. When they finally found them after 10 minutes of searching They found the three arguing with each other over where the xeno went. Chin the most experienced out of the four started berating them for leaving the group. getting lost and risking themselves and possibly the whole squad to chase one bug. They all looked pissed but they didn't say anything. They started looking for the way back but these alley ways were a maze. They were still trying to decide which way to go when Will started yelling about his motion detector."Guys Guys I'm getting lit up here." Sera looked over and looked at his motion detectors screen. What she saw made her grasp. They were being surrounded. That's when they heard gunfire from the direction they had come.

The 7 of them rushed through the alley ways hoping to find the street. They cam around one turn and saw the street they had left earlier. At the sight of it they were filled with the thoughts of reuniting with the squad. That's when a bug grabbed the rearmost member of the group a guy named Dylan back around the corner. Sera grabbed his arm and pulled back as hard as she could. Dylan fired his Pulse rifle at his attacker. Screeching could be heard then the fire stopped. The resistance stopped and Sera pulled her comrade back around the corner. What she saw shocked her. He had been stabbed in the stomach by the tail blade and the bugs acid blood had turned his legs into basically hunks of meat and bone. Samuel came over and started administering Morphine and blood clotters. Dylan held on to Sera's hand" I can't feel my legs are my legs." She looked back to his legs and then reassured him" yeah your legs are fine their still their." The tail blade had severed his spinal cord when he was stabbed just above his waste. Dylan passed out from the mix of pain and morphine. Samuel applied a bandage to his stomach and legs. His two friends picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him to the street. The others surrounded the three with Sera in the back looking back down the alley. She backed up following the others leaving behind the body of the xeno. Of course they had attracted the attention of something else

As they neared the others Sera saw that only three of the 8 people who were grouped together on the street trying to retreat into a building were marines and the other 5 people were civvies of whom only two were armed. The left over marines were Nikki, Mcgunnin, and Sergeant Johnson. There were a few xeno bodies in the street but no sign of the other two marines. The street was empty so they quickly crossed it to the saw them"Marines fall in." Sera approached" Sera what the hell happened to Foster." Sera assumed he was talking about Dylan and reported what had happened. Johnson didn't look happy" Were running out of ammo for the smart gun I'm down to half and I've gotten reports from all over that all the squads have taken heavy causalities. We are taking these civvies getting off world and then dropping the bombs. We have 1 hour to get to the drop ship till it takes off and they make this city a crater. Lets move people."

The group moved through the building moving cautiously. Because of the tight spaces the xenos would have the advantage. Not only that they had plenty of places to ambush them. The civvies carried Dylan while the other marines were at the front and end of the line. Sera at first had thought it would be a bad idea to go through the buildings to the launchpad but then Johnson told of how on another of his extermination ops he and his men had been swarmed in the street. Only him and two others had survived. In the buildings the bugs could only come at them with limited numbers. At the front of the line was Johnson, Nikki, Chin and Sera. Samuel stayed in the middle to keep an eye on Dylan an the others were at the back of the line with Mcgunnin. Sera kept looking ahead where the buildings lights kept flickering. She kept thinking one of the monsters was gonna come through the roof at any point and it would pull her into the ceiling or would chomp through her head. This thoughts kept moving through her mind as she continued on. She didn't even stop when Johnson called a halt until he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He could tell by the look on her face she was scared."Don't worry Sera long as we stick together and keep our heads we'll make it." He smiled at her the first time he had ever done so. Johnson looked at the flickering lights that lit the hallways about 15 feet ahead. "I don't like it. Why are all the other lights working fine but these are flickering. I smell a trap." Screeches and sounds of the flamethrower came from the back and the two civilians who were armed with standard planetary Militia Pulse rifle ran to the back. Johnson looked back there then to the front. "I just had to open my mouth didn't I." With that he cocked his 10 Gauge Pump shotgun and aimed down the hallway to his front. Sera looked down the sights and saw the running shapes of the incoming xenomorphs. They suddenly stopped 20 feet down the hallway. Usually the marines would have shot at them but this was odd. they usually didn't stop until they were right in your face. The mystery as to why they stopped was solved immediately as a huge shape burst through the drywall to their right and grabbed both Johnson and Sera while slashing Chin across the throat with its tail. Their attacker burst through the next wall into a abandoned playground carrying the two with them. It threw them and Sera landed in a pile of dirt her helmet coming off and her brown hair going wild. Johnson was thrown against the monkey bars. He looked up and he said maybe his last two words" Ohhhhh Shit" Those two words were answered by their attacker a 12 foot who let out a loud hiss and a fear causing screech from its head that was topped with a flat crest.

It turned to Sera and hissed. Then its lips made a smile like expression.

The man in the suit raced through the hallways and dodged other people who were buzzing through the building. He opened the door to a well decorated office full of pictures and awards. The man stood in place waiting for the swivel chair at the to turn around." Sir the marines were deployed but there leaving the planet now. The chair turned and the middle aged man that occupied it. The middle aged man simply looked at his subordinate." Send in the combat androids, find where the Queen put the hive and bring back some samples before the hammer drops." The younger man turned to the door replying with "Yes Mr. Weyland.

* * *

**So tell me how you guys liked my first original Aliens story. I'll try to put a new longer chapter up in a few weeks this was just the appetizer.**


	2. Deadly playground

The large xeno grabbed the sarge and threw him against the slide. He screamed as 2 ribs broke. It came over and stabbed it tail through his arm pinning him to it. He screamed and turned his head to looking at Sera."Sera get out of here. I've fought one of these before and it took ten soldiers together to kill it, your no match for it alone. Get the other and get to the ship before you all die." Sera just stared at him like in a trance"NOW Sera Go NOW." That snapped her out of her trance. She began to run to the hole where the others were beginning to drive back the nightmarish swarm. She heard more She made a choice screams from the sarge as that thing continued to torment him. She stopped and just listened to the sounds of pain, death, and gunfire that played out around her. She then made a choice.

The thing was obviously done playing with him because it picked him up squeezing with all its strength. It cracked a few ribs and brought him to its face. Its mouth opened and it released a hiss. Johnson knew he was gonna die. Its inner mouth slowly emerged. It opened and closed a few times as in anticipation for the kill. Then something slammed into it and the xeno dropped him. As he fell he saw Sera pushed against the side of the beast. They both fell.

Sera weaved through the playground going through monkey bars and gyms. The flat headed xenomorph was slowed because of its large size. She dodged a claw strike through the swing set. The thing got caught up in the chains. Taking this opportunity she fired at it but the bullets just made it madder. She resumed running. The thing got free and continued the chase. Sera saw a open door leading into a concrete building. She would be safe in there. For some reason no other xenomorphs had shown up and the big guy was focused completely on her. She jumped through a monkey gym and sprinted for the door. Mere inches away something grabbed her and jerked her back.

Dylan fired at the xenomorph clawing through the roof and avoided the acid blood dripping down. a grabbing pulse rifle as soon as he had awakened and had started shooting at xenos that were trying to get through the gaps in the humans defensive wall. Nikki and Mcgunnin were the main things holding back the black horde and the xenos kept trying to push to them. Dylan pulled out his near empty magazine and slapped in a fresh one cocking it.

Sera gasped as she was thrown against a wall. The thing dragged her to the ground and pinned her arms with its hands. It lowered its face to hers and looked at her. After what seemed like hours it screamed in her face. What she did next would probably be considered dumb but it probably saved her life. She screamed right back, not a scream of terror or fear but a scream of refusal to die in this hellhole city to this goddamn monster. The thing reared its head in surprise and that's when she shoved the barrel of her rifle in its open mouth and pulled the trigger. The first bullet tore through its mouth out the back of its head toppling it over. She stood up and continued pulling the trigger even as its tail slashed at her cutting her face and arms.

The disappearance of the mental link to her personal guard took the Queens attention away from her egg laying. In its last moments the queen had looked through her faithful soldiers eyes at the human female as it screamed back at her guard then proceeded to defeat it. This human piqued her interest to have defeated her guard while dozens of others had died by his hand. She sent a mental command to her soldiers"Bring this human to me when the time is right."

The sudden death of their leader caused the xenomorphs to hesitate and suddenly flee. All the marines inside continued shooting till there was nothing left to shoot at or they had no ammunition left. The first to realize they had won was Hammerlock as he raised his shotgun over his head and let out a wild war cry. Dylan leaned his head back in relief.

Sera stood over the body of her fallen foe and hadn't let go of the trigger until Johnson holding his side had come over and put his hand on hers." You did good soldier you did good."

The others saw the two limping back to them through the hole in the wall. Sera was covered in shallow cuts but the sergeant was leaning on the her. Samuel rushed to them and quickly assessed their injuries. He quickly brought out a flexible cast that hardened after being exposed to air for a few minutes. He applied it to where Johnsons broken ribs were. He put small bandages on Sera's cuts. The sergeant leaned against a wall when a radio transmission."Johnson you there. This is Hell diver over. You guys gotta hurry we've only got 20 minutes till the hammer drops. You better not miss the bus home." Johnson moaned"Alright people lets move we don't wanna be late for school." The marines grabbed what little ammo they had left. The civilians put jackets over the dead. In the battle Chin had bled to death but he took 3 bugs with him. Mcgunnin had been swarmed and chose his own way out. He had pulled the pins on his grenade belt and ran into the middle of the xenos before they had fled. He easily took 12 bugs with him. He had always bragged about dying in a fiery explosion. Another civilian had been dragged through a wall and his legs hung through the hole lazily. The marines looked at the battleground for a hard second then moved on.

Sera supported the sergeant as the group continued on. They were just a block away from the landing pad. They came round the corner of the building to their side and saw the pad and the ship. The two marines that had been sent back earlier were standing guard. Everyone lightened up at the sight of the ship and their pace quickened. Then what happened next darkened them again. a xenomorph leaped from a nearby building onto the ship it ran to the back and on its way tore through the top panels damaging the wires and fuel lines underneath them. It then leaped down behind the ship and disappeared. Then smoke rose from the top of their only way off world. The pilot ran down the ramp and looked up at his ship. Everyone was stunned. They didn't know how to disable a ship. They just didn't

The queen smiled as her drone did its work and escaped. She had learned how to damage the humans small ships a while ago by listening to humans talking about it while they repaired one. It would temporarily stop the ship from leaving and it would give her soldiers the chance to capture that human female. After watching her help her comrades through the eyes of her watching spies she was sure of it. She was the one.

The pilot climbed up a ladder from the launch pad onto the top of his ship. Sera heard him saying many different curses many of which she ha never heard before. He looked to them" Its gonna take ten minutes to patch the fuel lines and at least twenty to retie the wires that were cut." It was relatively minor damage but it took time to fix. That gave them 30 more minutes of time in hell. Johnson radioed the ship that was in orbit and their commander."Sir the ships been damaged can you give us another hour at least to evac we have civilians including one child with us." Sera could hear the reply from where she was standing."Johnson you have 45 minutes to get off that rock. I cannot give you more time. I repeat you have 45 minutes." the sergeant reached his hand to his radio"Yes sir Johnson out." He turned to the others" alright people get comfy we'll be here for a while." Before anyone even sat down screams echoed through the streets and they were getting louder. Sera said one word"Fuck".

The xenos came flooding through the streets and over the buildings in the dozens. Everyone who had a gun opened fire while the civilians dragged Dylan into the ship. The two marines on the platform fired over the others heads. The things died screeching and spilling acid blood but when one went down two or three took its place. Nikki let loose with the smart gun and Johnson fired his shotgun into the crowd. Sera fired a pulse rifle she had gotten from the ship. She changed mags and continued firing. The first causaulty was when a xenomorph warrior jumped onto Will from a rooftop. It impaled him on its tail and used its inner mouth to bite through his helmet into his skull. Samuel avenged him by blowing off his killers head. Then more began to fall. one of the marines Sera didn't know got pulled into the tide of black and was ripped limb from limb. He didn't even have time to scream. Slowly they were getting pushed back to the ship. 30 minutes they wouldn't last another 5 minutes at this rate. Sera heard a scream to her right. Turning her head she looked. Nikki had been slashed across the chest and her attacker was closing in for the kill. Sera fired 3 rounds into the bug blowing off its right arm below the elbow and landing a bullet in its chest. It fell on its side from the impact thrashing around. Running to her fallen comrade she checked Nikkis pulse. She was out cold. Without the smart guns suppressive fire and power they would get overwhelmed in no time flat. Sera dropped her rifle and picked up the huge gun. It was heavy and she didn't have the sight linked helmet on so she would have to fire from the hip. Sera pulled the trigger and was slammed with the kick.

Samuel fired down on a xenomorph about to leap on a marine. He hadn't heard the smart gun going for a minute and was worried that Nikki had run outta ammo or was down. He heard the sound of the smart gun start up a steady dew du dew du dew du dew du dew du. He risked a glance to where the sound was emanating from and he saw Sera holding the massive gun firing without the helmet with Nikki lying unconscious on the ground by her. The xenomorphs seemed to focus there attention on Sera and they lessened their attacks on the marines. The pilot came over the radio" Okay were ready to go." Johnson called for a retreat and their line began to back up to the ship. Sera slowly walked backwards firing into the mass of bodies. The xenomorphs began to edge backwards. When they were a good 20 ft away Sera increased her pace. Her shoulder ached and her throat felt dry. She turned to look at the others who were climbing up the ships on ramp. Then the kicking stopped. She looked at the ammo counter on the gun 000. The bugs realized this as well and charged. Sera dropped the smoking weapon making a mad dash for the ship 20 ft behind her.

The ship lifted into the air and Sera grabbed onto the ramp before it was out of her reach. Dylan although not able to walk grabbed her arm from his seat and tried to pull her up. She felt something jump onto her leg. Looking down a xenomorph had grabbed her leg with both hands and was being pulled into the air with her. She turned to Samuel who was crawling down the ramp to her to avoid falling out. By now they were 10 feet off the ground."Shoot it Sammy." Samuel edged his gun over the edge but he couldn't get a shot because of the xenomorph being swung around. He grabbed her arms and tried pulling her up but the bug was too heavy. Sera felt herself being pulled over the side. She looked towards Johnson then saw a civilian with a hood on run towards her with a shot gun. He grabbed the bays lip and aimed the shotgun down. He fired and the birdshot round hit the xeno holding onto her. Unfortunately two steel balls buried themselves in her forearm and she let go of the ship and the two men. Before she even hit the ground the bugs swarmed over her. The people on board watched the scene happen as the ship rose higher and higher then the bay door closed.

Samuel slammed the man who had shot the bug on Sera against the wall of the ship."Why? why the fuck would you do that?" He grabbed the man again and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed the hoodie and pulled launching the man into a locker. Johnson locked his arms around Samuels and pulled him back. Another marine grabbed the man and pulled his hood down. Samuels eyes opened wide."What, why the hell were you there on that planet, Answer me goddamn it." All eyes turned to the mystery man. Johnson asked Samuel" Who is this Sam do you know him." The mystery man spoke with a calm but trembling voice" He better know me. My name is Karter Slotzkin top scientists of Weyland Yutanis research and development division and Samuels older brother.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming did ya. Tell me what ya think and please like.**


	3. Reasons Why

Legs pounding the asphalt carrying her through the shadowy streets and alleys The naked woman ran as hard as she could her lungs burning and feeling as if they were about to burst. It seemed like the shadows themselves were reaching for her. Turning a corner she ducked through a hole in the wall leading into a small dimly lit room. She ran through a open doorway and slammed it behind her. Creeping to a half open window she looked outside nothing moved through the street except the wind which carried debris with it as if it were a colorful tail. Looking around the room for any possible danger she saw none. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. While looking she froze. The room was so quiet her hammering heart could be heard. Over the noise in her chest she heard it. A soft thud like a heavy foot walking on dirt or carpet. She stared at the door and held her breath. Whatever was out there tried turning the knob but to no use. She had locked it behind her. For what seemed forever she waited until she heard it give up and begin to leave. when she thought it gone she released a sigh of relief. Slowly she crept to the door and opened it. Nothing stood waiting outside in the shadows. Dust fell from the roof onto her head. Looking up she saw a shadowy shape fall towards her its open mouth gaping heading straight for her neck. Right before she felt those needle sharp teeth tear away her life it all went black.

Sera awoke with a gasp. That last image of the creature falling on her still in her mind. She looked around her and could see little. It was so dark see could make out no details. Trying to move she could not. Fighting against her restraints she could move slightly but felt a cool rubbery substance rubbing her skin as she moved. As she struggled she heard movement in the same space she was. nervous she called out"hello is anyone there". She waited a few seconds then came a response." Help me I'm stuck please" The voice sounded as if it belonged to a young weak little man no older then 20 no older then 25. Sera called back to the man"Where are we." What came back killed her hope"Were in one of the side chambers of the research facility. And right in the heart of the hive."

For what seemed like days but could have been hours, minutes, or even seconds they stayed there stuck to the walls. Not a sound passed through the air except for a occasional beep or whir from machinery. Then the air conditioning turned on and Sera felt a sudden chill. That's when she realized she was naked. She had not noticed earlier because of the wrappings around her body. She began to shiver. The man called out to her"Are you alright" She answered back through chattering teeth"Yeah Who are you anyway." After what seemed like minutes he spoke"My names Henry Nottington. I'm from Astoria on Az-794." Sera didn't know the city but she had heard of 794. It was famous due to its unique makeup. Its surface was made up of uncountable numbers of crystals ranging from all kinds of colors. The crystals ranged from microscopic size to being as large as a ship. It was known as the Galaxies diamond. They started talking about slight things like where their from and their favorite things just to keep from going crazy with fear. They began making plans to escape. The door to the room was opened letting in some dim light. Their was enough to now see the room she was in. It was some kind of lab or surgery room because right in the middle of the room their was a dead xenomorph with what was left of a scalpel left on its chest. Sera turned her head to the door and stared. Entering the room was a xeno just like the monster she had killed earlier except it had many more scars and looked older. It walked to Henry and he whimpered. Hissing it turned to Sera and approached her. It seemed to examine her for a second, then it began ripping her bindings from the wall. With the last binding broken she fell only to be caught by the monster and thrown over its shoulder. She beat on it, swore at it and spit at it, all defiance.

They entered a large well lit chamber. It carried her pass by glass containers each the size of a shipping crate and in each one there were 20 or more eggs containing facehuggers. As they went deeper in Sera saw eggs that looked newly laid. She kept imagining one would open up and their contents would leap at her and that would be that, but none of them did. The bug carried her through a torn apart door that was large enough to fit a dropship. They entered what looked to be the main room of the hive. The walls were covered in that resin the aliens make. There were a few lab coats stuck to the walls their chests burst open and the blood around the ragged holes crusty and dry. Then what she next drew all her attention. She was being carried right to the queen of the hive. Her carrier set her down at the queens feet and two normal drones took her by the arms and lifted her up to her feet. The queens head emerged from its crest and seemed to stare into her soul. One of its smaller secondary arm reached to her face and turned her head from side to side as if seeing if she was healthy. To Sera that was exactly what it looked like. Drawing back she made a motion with one of her hands a come to me movement to something out of Sera's line of sight. A drone came forward carrying a egg but it wasn't like the eggs in the larger room. This one was dark blue with a whitish tinge to it. The drone set it down with such care it was as if it was made of glass. Sera watched with wide eyes as its four flaps opened and the facehugger emerged from within. It was the same color as the egg and it had small spikes running down its back. It prepared to spring when the queen picked it up. The lead xenomorph looked at her and seemed to smile. Then it did the impossible. It spoke" What is your name Human?"

Sera stood dumb founded. Did the queen just speak clear English? That's impossible. Xenomorphs didn't have vocal cords and their inner mouths didn't allow them to manipulate sound. But this individual had just done that. The queen sensed her shock and make a purr like sound that could have been laughter. "You know My kind isn't completely made up of creatures who kill and gather hosts. There are smart ones too." The female xenomorph seemed to dive into her memories."You see I'm special even among the queens. When I emerged from my host years ago I had gained a special trait. I had genetically inherited what you humans call voice boxes. It was hard for me to learn to speak at first when I was a drone because of my mouth." She extended her inner mouth to make her point. " But once I did speak it only helped me learn. By watching you scientists I learned to read and I used that knowledge to escape to what's called a library. The people here never knew they thought I was a mindless animal like my brothers and sisters. I made plans for freedom slowly over the years. I used my voice to speak english and I lured many of this facilities occupants to their deaths. The rulers of this place thought that the humans had just made a mistake or were stupid except for one. That one human saw the intelligence I had and rightfully feared it. He knew I would get revenge for what they did to us, torturing us, cutting us open while we screamed and writhed in pain, using us like guinea pigs and tying to turn us into weapons. Of course he was the first to die." Sera listened to her story. When it finally ended she asked the one question that kept pounding her mind."What do you want with me." That brought a smile to the queens face."That my dear girl is the real question. I have plans for you. I have seen many humans and xenomorphs die. While you know my kind for being death itself I have seen humans as even more cruel. We kill to survive and advance our race but you. In books I have read stories of your people hunting other species nearly to extinction just for pleasure. You describe us as the monsters maybe you should take a long hard look at your own race."

Taking that like a mouthful of bitter medicine the human stared at the queen with a serious face."Now what are you going to do huh?" This brought the queens attention back to her."Tell you what human if you tell me your name I'll tell you mine." Sera pondered it for a minute then decided it couldn't make her situation any worse."My name is Sera...Sera Hammeron." The alien standing over her seemed to taste the name"Hammeron Sera Hammeron that's a good name. My name the one I gave myself is Quntara. Now girl back to the matter at hand. Too many lives from both species have died I want peace between xenomorphs and humans, or at least peace between my hive and the humans. That is where you come in. The humans will never trust me and the hive won't follow the commands of a human but if there were someone in the middle then it would be possible. For that I needed someone who isn't afraid of dying for her friends, who would face death in its face and scream defiance, and who would not give up even when facing the impossible. You are that someone." With that she released the facehugger she had been holding the whole time and Sera released a line of obscenities while it ran across the ground. "Do not worry Sera you will not die. You will become more then you were." The facehugger leaped and caught Sera's face. She continued to struggle even as the tube ran down her throat and into her belly. Sera felt liquid run through the tube into her body then it was all black

"A856 to base do you read" The combat droid waited for a response then continued on. It had orders along with three others to salvage what they could from the underground facility on Amazonia. They went through numerous destroyed rooms and labs. They came across the corpse of Henry Nottinton his chest cavity burst open. They found no aliens dead or alive. What they did find when they entered the hives main chamber was a human girl unconscious with a dead facehugger inches from her. Wrapped around her arm was a large chestburster which would likely grow to a praetorian. It hissed at them but did nothing else as they picked up the girl and her small guardian and took them outside to a awaiting airship. Onboard a skinny man in glasses examined the girl then set her in a stasis pod."Were there any other survivors?" The droid looked back with soulless eyes. "No Doctor Slotzkin."

* * *

**Hey Guys what is up please like and leave a review of this chapter. I will be posting the next on in about 2 or 3 weeks. Until then Enjoy**


	4. Wait what kinda hospital is this

Medical report #09

Date 09/11/2### data corrupted

Subject: Sera Hammeron specimen# 01HS

Sender: Dr. Charles Revahs Member of Wey-Yu medical research

To: Weyland Yutani Board committee

I know you had previously told me to report only during situations but this is important. The women Sera Hammeron was found in the Amazonia facility which was contaminated and overrun when the queen broke containment. Although she arrived here in cryo and signs tell that she had been impregnated an hour or so before she was found. The girl measures 5'6 and weighs 149 lbs. Her medical record shows no major diseases or defects and she only had one broken bone during childhood. She arrived here to the Cereberus facility only 3 weeks ago and she was frozen for most of that time. But something truly astounding is happening with her. We did multiple tests while keeping her under sedation. What we found was that there is no embryo developing inside her. We did find traces of xenomorph DNA inside her. The facehugger that was found near her is different then the average specimen. The spinal column is longer and the legs which are used to latch onto a host are longer but are more robust. After dissection we discovered that it had only a weak acidic blood. Its internal fluids are strong enough to cause extreme pain but minor injury. Its internal storage chamber for the embryo was shaped differently and has a larger holding capacity. Its skin also had a different tint and we found some unusual things. More tests are required.

Now for the girl herself. Until today we found nothing remarkable with her. Near the end of the weekly tests one of my interns discovered something strange. Near the base of the spine at the end of the tail bone there is an outward growth of bone. It was barely noticeable on the x-ray even when we enhanced the image. We also noticed a slight increase in brainwave activity. Although this is normal when coming out of sedation Sera has enough tranquilizers to keep someone twice her size out for a week. A surgery was performed to fix a slash along her arm that had gotten infected. We had only started the procedure when I discovered to my shock that not only was her body fighting off the infection, it had healed partially. After cleaning out the injury we stitched it up. A week later when we took her out of cryo for additional tests the wound was completely healed and the stitches had been pushed out of the body. We conducted tests but could not find what caused such rapid healing. The suspending effects of the cryo should have stopped or at least slowed something like that. Normally a wound like that takes weeks to heal.

I'll report more of our findings next month. We'll take the girl off sedation tomorrow. We'll see if she can't tell us anything that happened.

Dr. Revahs out

:End of Transmission:

* * *

All Sera knew was darkness. It felt like an eternity floating in that never ending sea of black. Her world began to brighten. she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry like she had drank too much or was looking through a cloud of smoke. Her eyes began to adjust and they showed her she was in a low lit room with white walls that formed a circle. A slight bloop echoed through the room. Turning her head slightly she saw a pulse monitor and a blood pressure indicator. So she was in some kind of medical facility. Looking toward a door in front of her she expected to see a Colonial corps sign on the door but it was bare. In the ceiling above the wall was a speaker for a P.A. system. a table next to her bed held a vase of flowers, a few magazines, and a book which was titled The art of War.

After having fallen asleep again she was awakened by the sound of the door opening. A middle aged man, maybe 45 or so, wearing a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck entered the room holding a clipboard. He stood in the doorway for a minute then came to the side of her bed. He looked from the clipboard to her, then back, then to her again. "Sera is your name correct?" Sera nodded "Okay Mrs. Hammeron from what your chart tells me you had a slash along your forearm. you also had a broken tibia from a height. That set and healed pretty quickly. You also had some ruffage around your esophagus. I don't know how that happened but maybe you do?" She listened as he listed off the multiple injuries that she had while she was unconscious. Most were merely superficial however a few were serious. The doctor finished his listing of her wounds. " Sera lets get you up you've been asleep too long here I'll help you up." The man grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her up. Sliding a leg from under the covers Sera saw she wore nothing but a hospital gown. She got to her feet and nearly collapsed." Its okay your just weak from not having anything to eat for a while. You've been asleep for about a month." The news surprised her. Its been over a month since she was deployed on the bug hunt, she killed that giant bug, and she was captured. The last thing she remembered was... oh god. She had spoken to the queen then the facehugger had launched itself at her and she remembered hot liquid going into her body.

The doctor who's name turned out to be Revahs helped her out to a table in a library down the hall from her room. The whole way she was silent secretly horrified at what had happened to her. Revahs left then returned a few minutes later carrying a tray. He set it down in front of her. On it was a bowl of hot soup and some bread. With gusto that surprised Revahs she tore into it. Sera probably set the universal record for eating a bowl of soup. In no time flat she had consumed every potato, carrot, and chunk of beef and she was using the bread to soak up the broth. Her hunger almost surprised her but then again she had asleep for a month. After swallowing the last bite and drinking the milk that had come with it she was satisfied. Revahs took the trey and asked her to come with him. They went back to the hallway and down further where the doctor deposited the trey into a slot in the wall. A slide opened up in the wall and a bundle of clothes were pushed through. Revahs handed them to Sera. "There's a bathroom back up the hall past your room. You can shower and change from that hospital gown." Nodding and muttering a faint thank you she followed his directions. Upon entering the bathroom Sera could see a toilet, a sink with a mirror overhead and through a sliding doorway a shower. she entered the shower room, closed the door and set her new clothes on a shelve near the door. turning the nobs to set the water to a warm temperature Sera pulled on the strings that kept the gown tight. When it loosened and fell onto the floor she entered the steam filled shower into the hot water.

Revahs looked through the camera into the shower room. He couldn't see anything through the steam. After messaging the board with his findings he had ordered a 24 hour watch on her no matter what. Revahs felt there was something important about this girl that could make him skyrocket through the ranks. Turning his head to the sound of the door sliding open he saw Dr. Slotzkin step into the security booth. A man of 21 years and already a prominent individual of the research division. Slotzkin had just arrived from Athena, the most populated planet in the sector with over 4 million people living on its surface. Revahs despised Slotzkin because he had been stationed on the most earth like planet found so far and the younger man acted like he was a god who should be worshiped. The man barely old enough to drink had risen from intern to head of facility in less then 3 years. "What do you want Slotzky?. Revahs asked him. :Now is that anyway to talk to a superior. Never mind that. Its time, we need to run the girl through some trials. I want them done before I have to go to my family reunion in three days." His words angered Revahs " Why the hell do we have to run trials? There nothing wrong with her. Her readings are normal she checks out and as far as we know there's no embryo developing inside her!" There were a few abnormalities with the girl but he didn't want Slotzkin finding and reporting any of them to take the credit. " Alright Revvy no need to go ballistic we're just gonna run some tests."

Sera turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. grabbing a towel from the rack. Wiping herself off she was about to grab the clothes when she heard something. "Sera" It sounded like someone said her name from far away or in a whisper. There was no one else in the room and no one had entered the restroom area. Thinking she had just imagined it she grabbed the clothes. they had given her a pair of panties that fit right but the bra was a size big. she also had a white sweatshirt and a grey pair of sweatpants with an elastic band. After putting them on she exitited the bathroom into the hallway. The carpet felt better then the cold tiles. Further up the hallway was a door that led to what looked like a larger complex. near the door was a plate that read living complex. She was reading what was below it when a different man in a lab-coat came up. "Ms Sera follow me please. We're gonna run a few tests." Sera followed him through the door to the larger complex and past a series of rooms. They stopped in front of room with a machine that looked like a x-ray. " Sera please lay down on the pad and hold still." The doctor attached a few sensors to her arms. She laid down and put her head on the pads pillow. The doctor exited the room then another entered. " Hello Sera my name is Karter and I'll be taking your examination today. I'm gonna go in the other room and begin the procedure." Karter proceeded to the other room. He closed the door behind him but Sera couldn't see into the other room. After a few minutes she started to wonder what was going on. Sera was just suddenly hit a wave of pain, It felt like someone was dragging a sharp knock across her belly and towards her breasts and across her throat. Through the pain she looked down expecting blood to be welling through her clothes but they were clean.

Karter watched Sera writhe in pain. Turning to the screaming creature in the special surgery suite he was glad that sound proof glass was used to construct the suite or else he would be going deaf. what looked like a sensor had been attached to the girls neck but what it really did was transmit the signals being received by the tortured xenomorphs brain and transmitted them to the girl through a wireless connection. This was the first time it was being tested. Although it was meant to simulate a hive mind to allow Wey Yu to command the creatures...in theory. There wasn't something quite right. Sera was acting like she was being cut in exactly the same places as the bug. At last when it died from blood loss the girl passed out. The scientists behind him were taking off their acid resistant operating gear and disposed of them in a special hazmat canister. Hmm maybe the mind chain as a few of the others called it was two sensitive. In the future they were going to make it so that the minds were connected but pain wasn't passed from the soldier to the commander. This was just the first test run. " Get the test subject and return her to her room.

Sera regained consciousness while they carted her to her room. She couldn't move her body. Karter was walking alongside the gurney. He noticed her eyes open. "Don't worry were gonna get you back to bed and you can get some rest. I'll check up on you later." As he said those words a wave of unconsciousness swamped her. The last thing going through her head was and emptiness. It sounded like radio static and there was no one on the line.

* * *

Dr. Karter Slotzkin

To: Weyland Yutani board committee

Date: classified

Subject: Sera Hammeron

Warning: The content of this message is for classified personnel. If

The psyche link was was a success. It did link the girls mind to the creatures but there was an issue. It appears that the girl was feeling exactly where the xenomorph was being operated on. The link may have been too sensitive. but I don't believe that's it. After the test when we had returned her to the room assigned to her there was a rise in her brainwave activity that wasn't associated with REM. These brainwaves were similar to what we saw from her during the test. We'll run more trials when I return.

Karter out

* * *

**Please tell me how you liked it and I'll have another chap out in 2 weeks or so. Also if you guys want I'll put in the first chapter of a original series of mine its not a fanfic the next time I put up a chapter till then later gators**


End file.
